dark_horizonfandomcom-20200213-history
Arcane Elf Race
Background Arcane Elves are a variation of elf from a world rife with abundant magic. These statuesque elves have existed in a place where everything gives off arcane magic, even their food and drink. Their physiology are so attuned with the arcane, that they can constantly see the invisible weave of magic. Their mastery of the arcane, their cunning intellect, and their regal presence allowed them to create a highly sophisticated nation, where arcane constructs handled their labors, and the Arcane Elves enjoyed endless splendors, their magic even making them immortal to aging after adulthood. With no worries or cares, the Arcane Elves were greatly unprepared for when their grand cities were consumed by the Void. The noble masters of the arcane found themselves in a new world, without any of their civilization to tend to their needs. Physical Description Arcane Elves appear as tall, slender elves with deep blue skin and hair of snow white, silver, or black. It is customary for their people to decorate their skin with faintly glowing runic tattoos, and wear fine jewelry with exquisite silk attire. Arcane Elves tend to take great pride in their personal fashion, so styles of clothing and accessories can wildly vary between any two. Society Arcane Elves come from a society where they were masters of their domain, and power struggles over station were constant. To other races, this paints Arcane Elves are self important, and carry an air of superiority. To their credit, this mentality was earned through a mixing of technology and the arcane, and the high society their home world was the pinnacle of luxury and poise. Thanks to their decadent lifestyles, and immortality against the effects of aging, Arcane Elves hold very little interest in institutions such as marriage. Most would spend their days expanding their knowledge, presiding over their holdings, or indulging in whatever they can to sate their bored, unchallenged lives. Romances are little more than flights of fancy, hot and non serious trysts. Though family names and upholding the respect those names command are also paramount. Names Male Names: Valtrois, Allaris, Thoramir, Melandrus, Silgryn Female Names: Victoire, Aluriel, Lunastre, Lexera, Luniel Racial Traits (RP 14) * Size: Arcane Elves push the limits of Medium Size. * Speed: Arcane Elves have a base speed of 30 feet. * Humanoid (Elf): Arcane Elves are considered Humanoids, with the sub-type Elf. * Mystic Sight: Thanks to their affinity to magic, Arcane Elves can see perfectly in total darkness up to 60 feet, and are constantly under the effects of Detect Magic. * Specialized Stats: +2 Int, +2 Cha, -2 Str. Arcane Elves are known for their incredible minds and commanding presence, but few if any have ever needed to rely on physical strength. * Language: Arcane Elves begin with the Common and Elven languages. Arcane Elves with high intelligence can pick from the following bonus languages: Draconic, Ignan, Aquan, Auran, Terran, Undercommon, Aklo * Elven Immunities: Arcane Elves cannot be magically put to sleep, and get +2 racial bonus to saving throws against spells and spell-like abilities. * Elven Magic: Arcane Elves get a +2 racial bonus to checks to overcome spell resistance. In addition, they receive +2 bonus on spellcraft checks to identify the properties of magic items. * Arcane Focus: Arcane Elves receive a +2 racial bonus on checks to cast arcane spells defensively. * Immortal: Arcane Elves do not age naturally once they reach adulthood and cannot die of old age. They have no age categories beyond adulthood, and do not gain bonuses/penalties based on age after adulthood. Spells and effects that cause aging affect a Arcane Elves as normal. * Rune Masters: Arcane Elves are unparalleled in runic magic, and get a +1 bonus to the DC of spells with the language-dependent descriptor, or that create glyphs, symbols, or other magical writings. They also gain a +2 racial bonus on saving throws against such spells. Members of this race with a Charisma score of 11 or higher also gain the following spell-like abilities (the caster level is equal to the user’s character level): 1/Day --- arcane mark, comprehend languages, message, read magic. Table: Random Minimal Starting Ages Table: Random Height and Weight (Medium Height) Category:Race